


if my heart was a house

by sleepov3r



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, extremely sappy, some referenced abuse and mental health issues, title comes from an owl city song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepov3r/pseuds/sleepov3r
Summary: Catra considers asking Adora to marry her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

The gardens were Catra’s favorite part of living in Bright Moon. Nothing green ever grew in the Fright Zone, and once Catra grew used to the colors and the smells, she found she could spend hours just wandering the grounds on her own. But today Glimmer had insisted on joining her, looking for an excuse to get out of her morning meeting, and Catra let her tag along with only a little grumbling.

“So where’s Adora?” Asked the young queen, hands folded behind her head, “Doesn’t she usually walk with you in the mornings?”

“Usually. But she finally got a good nights’ sleep, and I didn’t want to wake her up.” Catra shared a knowing look with Glimmer. Adora was probably the only person in Bright Moon who slept worse than they did.

“Travelling to the Crimson Waste and back in two days would knock anyone right out, even Adora,” Glimmer said.

“I told her to try and take this trip easy, but naturally she didn’t listen. Was she always this serious about her duties as She-Ra?”

“Oh, definitely not. You should have seen her when she was first figuring out her powers. That was how I knew I could trust her. No one that dorky could be a serious threat.” Glimmer and Catra shared a laugh.

“At least she’s resting,” Catra conceded, “She works so hard. She deserves it.”

“You both do. You’ve both been doing so much to repair the damage the Horde did across the planet,” Glimmer said, then gasped as an idea struck. “You should go on vacation together!”

“I don’t know,” Catra said, cheeks turning pink, “Where would we even go? We’ve been all over Etheria.”

“That’s a good point,” Glimmer said, pondering hard, “Maybe we can do something right here in Bright Moon. Like a party, or…”

“I swear to Grayskull, Sparkles, if you say anything about a wedding again I’ll shred all the curtains in the castle.”

“Why are you so against the idea?” Glimmer persisted, “You’re basically already married.”

“Exactly. What’s the point in having a wedding?”

“Because they’re fun! Frosta will make an ice sculpture, my aunt will get a little tipsy and give you too many gifts, you and Adora will give mushy speeches about each other, and I’ll get to do your hair. Everyone wins!”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Seriously, you should consider it,” Glimmer said, looking Catra in the eye, “It might just be the break you’re looking for.”

Catra sighed. “Fine. But I’m not promising anything.”


	2. Chapter 2

Adora was just waking up when Catra got back to their shared room in the castle. When Catra had first moved in, she’d spent most nights on the floor, unable to get a wink of sleep on the marshmallow-like beds that seemed to fill every room in Bright Moon. But having a room with Adora helped, and over time they’d worn a permanent dimple into the mattress. Catra sat at the edge of the bed as Adora sat up, blonde hair rumpled and pushed to one side.

“Morning, babe,” Catra said, and leaned over to kiss Adora’s cheek. Adora caught her face and pulled her into a proper kiss that tasted like morning breath.

“Morning,” Adora replied, her voice still a little sleepy, and Catra’s heart squeezed.

“Feeling better?” Catra asked.

“Much better,” Adora said, stretching, “Who knew sleeping could actually make you feel good?”

“It’s a miracle,” Catra agreed with a giggle.

“Did I miss our morning walk?” Adora glanced outside at the rising sun.

“I can go for another one.”

“That’s not the point,” Adora said, “I like spending time with you in the mornings.”

“You were asleep, idiot. I wasn’t gonna wake you up just for some dumb walk.”

“Okay,” Adora said, “But just know that I might not return the favor.”

“Really? You’d drag me out of bed? I can’t believe my wife is that cruel.”

Adora laughed, not even blinking at the use of the word “wife.” They’d both done it before, gradually incorporating the word into their list of names for one another. They knew they would be together for the rest of their lives, and so did everyone else. But not once had either one brought up the idea of marriage. Only their friends seemed concerned with it, namely Glimmer, Bow, and Perfuma.

Did Adora want to get married? Catra knew it would be easy enough to ask her, but would that take the joy out of it? Weren’t you supposed to propose as a surprise? What would happen if it all went wrong?

“Hey.” Adora took Catra’s hand. “What’s on your mind?”

Catra shook her head, unaware that she’d gotten lost in thought. “Nothing, really.”

“Y’know, I don’t think I have anything to do today,” Adora mused, “Maybe I’ll just stay in bed.”

“First you’re sleeping in and now you’re taking a day off? Who are you and what have you done with Adora?”

“Come on, Catra, slack off with me!” Adora pulled Catra down onto the mattress with her. Catra squealed and pretended to fight back as Adora wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and laughed.

“I love you, Catra,” Adora murmured into Catra’s ear. 

Catra tilted her head to give Adora another kiss, then nestled her head in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. “Love you too.”


End file.
